ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Salvage
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Enemies * Cursed Chest (Mimic) x12 ** Detects by True Sound. ** Death Trap can be Stunned. ** Draws in the player with hate if they're close enough. * Percipient Fish (Pugil) x8 ** Seems Incredibly Tough at 75 ** True Sight but has limited aggro range. ** Try to avoid these; no need to fight them unless you get aggro. ** Immune to Charm, susceptible to Sleep and Lullaby. Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough *You start in (H-8). *Search the boats and surrounding areas for a chest which contains the golden figurehead. All but one chest is a mimic. There 12 chests within the zone. *From the start, there are three unconnected areas to search: to the NE and SW are areas with 3 chests each and no Pugils; the rest of the enemies are in the NW area. *Find the golden figurehead and you will be informed that the mission is over and to proceed to the evacuation area at the crossroads in (H-7). * At the evacuation area there will be another chest. Open it for your rewards. *Use the evacuation teleport to warp back to the staging area and receive your Assault Points. * A Summoner can find the right chest solo, with two other people along for the ride. Keep Carbuncle out at all times. If a chest turns out to be a mimic, Carby will begin attacking it while the SMN runs away. Once the SMN is far enough away (40' is safe) they can Release and resummon, then continue to the next chest. The old mimic will deaggro. ** A player with Summoner subjob can do this trick too, though not as well; Garuda with Aerial Armor can buy you enough time to get away. ** Occasionally the Mimic may get in a few lucky hits, killing Garuda too soon and causing the player to be drawn in. Because of this, it is recommended that any /SMN should be accompanied by the rest of the party to help kill the Mimic. * A Beastmaster can also solo this using a similar (yet more complicated) method as Summoner. Call out Courier Carrie (due to his high defense and low cost, he's perfect for this assault), and buff yourself with Protect/Stoneskin/Blink/Utsusemi if you have it. Find a Cursed Chest, and try to open it. If it turns out to be a mimic, get your pet to fight it. Now, run away quickly and place yourself so that you can see the red dot of the Mimic just outside the radar's outer circle. Use Heel from here, the Mimic's hate should transfer to you, but it won't be able to draw you in from that distance. Your pet will be able to escape with minimal damage and you can try another Cursed Chest. ** The radar estimation was done using a non-Ninja radar. You will have to adjust your position accordingly if subbing Ninja. Placement is very important; you have to be within hate range so your action gains the Mimic's attention; but far enough out to be out of Draw In range. ** This method could require some practice, its definately not as easy as SMN until you get the hang of it. * A Manaburn party with RDM/DRK, BRD and BLMs can kill the mimics easily; the Cursed Chests go down very fast to Tier IV nukes, and the RDM can Stun Death Trap. * The mimics have a limited aggro range. You can Reraise without aggro if you make sure you do not die directly on top of a mimic. As long as you're about 4' away, you can Reraise safely after the mimic turns back into a green text Chest. Since the mimic only draws in every couple of seconds, you can make sure you die at a safe distance if you're careful to time your final run away from the mimic before you die. * Since the Pugil pursue by scent and do not link, it is possible for a job such as RDM or BLM to aggro a Pugil and escape. Sleep them (they are not resistant to sleep), then cast Deoderize and run away. They will not be able to track you if you put plenty of distance between yourself and it. Game Description ;Mission Orders: Rumor has it that the golden figurehead from the Black Coffin, the ship of Luzaf the pirate, can be found somewhere within Ilrusi Atoll. Map